This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless charging circuitry.
Electronic devices often include batteries. A battery in an electronic device can often be charged by using a cable to couple the electronic device to a source of power. It is not always convenient to rely on wired charging arrangements such as these. In compact and portable devices, for example, the use of a charging cable may be unwieldy. Charging cables can be avoided by using wireless charging, but wireless charging circuitry can be bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless charging capabilities.